Failure rates of individual components making up a digital system such as an integrated circuit (or larger system) are fundamentally related to various parameters, including operating temperatures, as well as scaling of the digital system and interconnect geometries. Although burn-in testing of digital systems attempts to predict a lifecycle for a given type of digital system, it does not provide aging information for each specific digital system of the type being manufactured. Currently, a customer or user may uncover a problem with a digital system only after a catastrophic system failure. While catastrophic failure of a digital system is readily recognizable, a “soft” failure (where there may be significant degradation in digital system performance or reliability) may go unnoticed, which implies that such aging of the digital system may cause undetected errors in computation and data, from which it is difficult to recover.